1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved chain-sprocket drive assemblies for hoists, conveyors, and similar uses.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clouser, U.S. Pat. No. 667,971, issued Feb. 12, 1901, discloses a chain-sprocket drive in which the chain is constructed as a "crossing sprocket-chain", i.e., the chain forms a figure eight when in use. The chain has sets of teeth projecting from both edges, one set of teeth engaging one sprocket and the other set of teeth on the other edge engaging the other sprocket. Each link is constructed of two plates; each link has the same outline. The sprockets are each constructed of two parallel plates separated by rollers of some indeterminate and not disclosed length for engagement by the links.
Schmidt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 755,707, issued Mar. 29, 1904, discloses a chain-sprocket drive in which the chain is constructed of a series of identical links arranged in ranks, the ranks being interleaved and connected by pivots. Each link has one toe or projection (7) and the projections are received in the space between the adjacent sprocket teeth.
Belcher, U.S. Pat. No. 959,046, issued May 24, 1919, discloses a chain-sprocket drive in which the chain is constructed of two-toed links arranged in interleaved ranks joined by pivot means. Spaced along the outside of the chain are one toed links which serve as guide links for the chain.
Bernhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 342,567, issued May 25, 1886, teaches chain gearing, the chain being constructed of toed links alternating with connecting links. A special pulley is provided for engagement with the chain.